


Flip it Around

by starrynyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, chanhee sucks at laser tag, i've never played laser tag and it shows, so he uses his head instead, we die like woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/pseuds/starrynyu
Summary: Kevin convinces Chanhee to play Laser Tag
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Flip it Around

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:
> 
> take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.
> 
> i wrote this in an hour!! but i wanted to post something to celebrate The Boyz's win on rtk 👑 i ranted on tw about this already but there's no words than can encapsulate how proud i am of them! they deserve the world and even more
> 
> i still have no beta cuz we die like woman so i corrected this as best i could

“Come on, Chanhee, I swear is going to be fun!”

Kevin’s pouts should have no effect on him considering they’ve known each other literally all their lives. Key word: should. Sighing, the blonde stares at his cellphone, the pizza place number ready to be dialled before looking over at his roommate again.

“Why do you even want me to go? I suck at it.”

Those are the magic words because the black haired knows he’s already given up and will go wherever he wants them to. 

“You’re not that bad! When was the last time you came with us, like 6 months ago? Pleeeeease, I swear you’re going to have a good time!”

Oh, but he is so not going to have a good time, he knows that much.

Kevin’s friends are his friends so when he slides on the back of Jacob’s car to see Sunwoo and Younghoon, he’s not surprised. They are all way beyond hyped, rambling on and on about the court and strategies. What Kevin said is true, he hasn’t go to the laser tag games since last year. Why? Simple answer, he really does suck. Getting obliterated on the first five minutes the last time he decided to give it a chance followed by Jaehyun’s screams still hunts him. Apparently on those months they changed courts, going for one closer to Changmin’s and Eric’s apartment that is not only bigger but also cheaper. Chanhee couldn’t care less about all the information Sunwoo is spitting to him but he tried his best, knowing the younger is going to start fuming if he just stands there.

In all honestly, he should be glad they went from paintball to laser tag at some point last year because no matter how much Kevin pouted at him, there’s no way he’s getting bruises like those voluntarily ever again.

The new place does indeed look bigger and just the thought of how many stairs he’ll have to sprint to get away from Sangyeon’s killer rampage makes him highly consider stealing his friend’s car and getting the hell out of there. Instead of that, he rests his hips agains the door, waiting patiently for the rest of the group while **still** listening to more of Sunwoo’s strategies. 

When two cars pull up, he knows he’s fucked. 

Juyeon is wearing ripped black jeans and a t-shirt, with should mean nothing, but it doesn’t. The thing is, Chanhee had been kind of in love with the taller boy for over two years now. Okay, kind of is a huge understatement. Sadly, his friend shows no sign of feeling the same or even noticing his attraction so the blonde has decided to burry all of it deep on his heart and do nothing. At least most of the times.

Still, laser tag means high stress and one can’t exactly control feelings in such situations. Praying to whoever is up there they’re on different teams, Chanhee walks over to them.

It must be illegal to look that incredible while doing absolutely nothing, right? There’s no way Juyeon is just allowed to walk around looking like that, he’s a danger to everyone with eyes. And his smile that makes his eyes go all small makes the blonde want to smack his head again the floor because, man, he’s screwed.

Someone somewhere seems keen on listening to his plead because they are indeed on opposite teams. He learns they change them every months to keep things more interesting so is either luck or Hyunjoon got so excited they’re finally a par number again that he could feel Chanhee’s silent begging.

Thankfully for his mental health, Jaehyun isn’t on his team this time, instead it being composed by Changmin, Kevin, Haknyeon, Sunwoo and Eric. It could be **so** much worse so he’s happy with the distribution.

Inside, Sangyeon greets the girl at the reception desk with a smile. She doesn’t asks for his name but of course she doesn’t, they go there every third Sunday of the month at the exact same hour, she must have all their names memorised already. As the oldest pays, she stares at Chanhee and nods, maybe her way of introducing herself. Because he’s way too awkward to do anything else, the blonde nods back quickly before turning to Kevin.

“So, do these vests work the same as the other ones?”

“Yes,” is Juyeon who ends up explaining it to him instead, probably because he was close enough and heard, which is a huge disadvantage to him, how has enough trouble understanding without having to also focus on not staring at his face too much. “We’re blue and you’re green, if you get hit twice, your light turns red and you’re out.”

“Let’s hope I last enough to calm Jaehyun’s rage.”

That makes the taller laugh and Chanhee’s knees go all weak even before he starts running.

Once the payment is done, Sangyeon rejoins them and each team is taken to a different entrance. They have 5 minutes to go over the plan again, something about avoiding the fences and using the plaques the best they can. Because Jaehyun’s team has the second floor advantage this month, they have to be beyond careful.

“Hee,” is Changmin and he stops putting his vest, looking at his best friend. “If we win, I’m buying you as much ice cream as you want after.”

That does it. Maybe he’s not big on the competitive spirit but now that he’s here, he doesn’t want to lose, less than less if winning implies a direct tangible rewards. 

Breathing heavily, he clears his mind before entering the court. 

They weren’t lying when they said the place was way bigger than the old one but, honestly, it isn’t exactly much of an achievement. When Chanhee used to go every month, the court was nothing but a room filler with chunks of wall with lights to not smash once’s nose against it. This one has two floors with the fences Sunwoo mentioned, some better quality plaques and a whole space beneath the top floor engulfed on blue light.

Even if it have been months, the blonde remembers his strength: he’s quick. Deciding to use it as best he can, he sprints underneath the roof as soon as he’s able to, reaching the ending wall of the court in a few seconds. He knows Changmin is going to be proud of him. 

The first _pews_ start to fill the air as he get his breath back and he thinks carefully. There’s really no need to get out of there where he’s safe but he knows that someone can easily sneaks on him and tag him before he notices. Having that in mind, together with the indications from his friends, he keeps mostly hidden behind the walls as he moves forwards, his back exposed because there’s no one behind him.

The screams are loud but he tried his best to ignore anything that isn’t words, trying to catch if their teammates are calling out for him. The only things he hears are indistinguishable groans and curses so he keeps going, walking towards the light slowly but steady.

It doesn’t last much.

Juyeon must have seen him sprinting because he’s right there, shooting at his shoulder before Chanhee can even react. He looks apologetic but the blonde knows he’s not going to let him go scot free.

His mind moves at a million kilometres per hours, he has 5 seconds to come up with a plan. There’s really no use in trying to outrun the taller boy, his dancer legs are going to catch up to him in seconds, not to mention it’d leave his back in the open. He could try and hide behind another plaque but the would earn him just so much time and definitely not enough to save himself.

And exactly because his brain has reached peak capacity, he lets his heart guide him, doing something very, **very** stupid.

Juyeon’s back hits the wall from which he’d just came from with a loud stud, his eyes looking down at Chanhee with annoyance. Lacer tag is a non contact game so it justifiable.

“Hee, what the fuck?”

His lips could have moved to answer the question but they decide to do something else. Instead, they crash again the older’s, wet and a bit too rough. Okay, this is definitely not how he imagined their first kiss would be but hey, he panicked. 

What is most surprising, however, is that Juyeon kisses him back with so much passion, Chanhee is about to lose balance. His mouth feels amazing, hot and desperate, deepening their kiss. He’s not sure which tongue comes out first but he does know he probably gasped at some point, making the taller boy smile against his lips. It feels like nothing he’s ever experience before and his brain goes even more fuzzy.

Not fuzzy enough though.

The first shot gets lost between all the other ones and Juyeon is way too into the kiss to notice how close the noice was. Chanhee counts 5 seconds before pulling away. The taller boy’s eyes opened slowly, as if he was on a trance, but he the blonde has no time for that, shooting for the second time, making his suit go from blue to red. His mouth falls open and Chanhee smirks before turning around.

As soon as he’s out of the space he gets shot by Sangyeon, making his own vest red but honestly, at this point, he couldn’t care less.

The room outside where he leaves his equipment is empty until he get the piece off. Juyeon is still stunted but he’s also smiling and, when their eyes meet, he shakes his head.

“You-“ he can’t finish his sentence, instead walking to the blonde. 

“Me,” maybe is because he now knows there’s something there but his insecurities are gone.

“Are evil,” he rolls his eyes, “but, for some reason, I still like you.”

Butterflies go nuts on Chanhee’s stomach and he chuckles in relief before Juyeon gives **him** a kiss this time. It feels as good and as surreal as the first one but he isn’t complaining. 

Turns out that his scheme paid off for the whole team as well, because without one of they best players, Jaehyun’s team lost on a final showdown between Sangyeon and Sunwoo. Of course, no one believes that Chanhee, who was never good to begin with but also hasn’t played for months beat Juyeon but the latter simply shrugs, admitting is true.

Changmin more than excitedly starts asking for his ice cream order and Chanhee can’t help but smile at Kevin.

“Maybe this doesn’t suck that much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write lol follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrynyu), i swear i'm nice and i love to chat about tbz and other groups!


End file.
